<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire Prompt by Rita_Estrazda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831577">Vampire Prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Estrazda/pseuds/Rita_Estrazda'>Rita_Estrazda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Estrazda/pseuds/Rita_Estrazda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a vampire high society one cattle girl or Pecus is able to slip into vampire society looking like one of them.<br/>That is until she cuts herself at a party and chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampire Prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work in progress. Just a little thing not sure how much more will be done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It all fell apart in one simple moment. One single drop of blood from a fresh wound and a deafening silence as all of those red slanted eyes locked onto her. Monique looked… She looked at me with a hunger I had never seen, saliva fresh on her lips with her fangs bared locked on the drop of blood running my grazed knee. The rest of the club was looking at me, everyone in the room knew in a single instant and all these years of hiding just fell apart. My stomach dropped, and then my face felt hot and wet, I was shivering uncontrollably, sweating in a moment. Monique grabbed me, yanking me up onto the bar top.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s mine!” My heart shattered, a gun fired and a frenzy began. I slipped my jacket and rolled behind the bar  lading with a hard thud as vampiric blood splattered the mirror behind me. In that instant it was impossible to scream, how could you blame me? The scene was mesmerizing and horrifying at the same time as the Akre laid into each other with sounds of tearing flesh and animalistic growls, fighting to get to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone landed next to me and finally I screamed, barley a yelp as a clawed and bloodied hand covered my mouth.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut up and let me think for Garon’s sake.” Monique pushed me hard against the bar, her eyes had constricted and were no longer the crimson red. She looked at the graze on my knee fighting every instinct to rip me apart and consume me.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Her breathing settled but only barely. “I’ll kill you later but for now let’s get out of here.” She moved in a flash popping open the till and grabbing as many Tokens as she could carry. Under the bar was a slim pistol, I grabbed it whilst Monique moved with her plan. I could see her struggling to control it and as much as I loved her… Smashing a bottle over the bar top and lighting it aflame. I took the initiative, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the exit as the fire alarm began to ring and sprinklers hastened to extinguish the flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how we ended up sitting naked in a blackened apartment, the city lights dancing on the wall behind us. She had been shot but didn’t tell me till we were home with the door bolted and then she collapsed. It took me a while to remove the bullet but her wounds healed almost instantly as soon as it was free. I had thick bandages over my graze, more than I needed but… I didn’t let her out of my sight. She knew about the gun, it was on a side table within reach of me but I didn’t once look at it. It was deafeningly silent. I didn’t like that, too rash a personality and whilst I had been doing these whole charade we had always comforted each other.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So I think it’s about time I tell the truth. All of it.” She glanced up to catch my eye, a sigh escaping her lips as she sat up and kissed me.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think I got most of it but…. Sure go for it.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“I’m not Akre, I’m well Pecus… I just look like an Akre and well I was able to slip myself in. Though why everyone frenzied at such a small cut I don’t know.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You smell so good, better than any Pecus I have ever smelt. I almost lost myself but… barely held on.” Looking up as I felt her hand on mine. “For you”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>